fromis9fandomcom-20200223-history
22Century Girl
Hangul= Give me Love You 새로운 나를 보여줄게 숨지마 Touch 구름 위를 걷는 이 기분에 난 빠져가 반쯤 나를 비추는 저 달빛 아래 서서 Want you tell me Yeah 다른 어떤 말보다 나 니가 좋아 니가 좋아 고백해 먼 미래에서 헤매인다면 나는 시간 속을 초월하고 싶어 빛나는 저 별들처럼 흐트러진 차원을 넘어 너와 난 이 길 끝에 비밀스런 발 길을 따라서 반짝이는 거울 속에 우리가 보여 꿈만 같은 이 다리를 건너 작은 문을 열고 난 달려갈게 I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Hey 우리 둘의 마음 속에 온기가 느껴져 I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love 같은 시간 속에 영원히 함께해 Stop 어디로 갈지 더는 망설이지 마 곁엔 내가 있잖아 꼭 약속할게 네게 I promise yeah 다른 어떤 말보다 나 니가 좋아 니가 좋아 고백해 먼 미래에서 헤매인다면 나는 시간 속을 초월하고 싶어 빛나는 저 별들처럼 흐트러진 차원을 넘어 너와 난 이 길 끝에 비밀스런 발 길을 따라서 반짝이는 거울 속에 우리가 보여 꿈만 같은 이 다리를 건너 작은 문을 열고 난 달려갈게 바람결에 떨어지는 작은 꽃잎을 보면서 감춰둔 기억들이 하나 둘씩 모여 널 찾아가고 있어 Give me Love 비밀스런 발 길을 따라서 반짝이는 거울 속에 우리가 보여 꿈만 같은 이 다리를 건너 작은 문을 열고 난 달려갈게 I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Hey 우리 둘의 마음 속에 온기가 느껴져 I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love 같은 시간 속에 영원히 함께해 |-| Romantization= Give me Love You Saeroun nareul boyeojulge sumjima Touch Gureum wireul geotneun i gibune nan ppajyeoga Banjjeum nareul bichuneun jeo dalbit arae seoseo Want you tell me Yeah Dareun eotteon malboda Na niga joha niga joha gobaekhae Meon miraeeseo hemaeindamyeon Naneun sigan sogeul chowolhago sipeo Biccnaneun jeo byeoldeulcheoreom Heuteureojin chawoneul neomeo Neowa nan i gil kkeute Bimilseureon bal gireul ttaraseo Banjjagineun geoul soge uriga boyeo Kkumman gateun i darireul geonneo Jageun muneul yeolgo nan dallyeogalge I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Hey Uri durui maeum soge ongiga neukkyeojyeo I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Gateun sigan soge yeongwonhi hamkkehae Stop Eodiro galji deoneun mangseoriji ma Gyeoten naega issjanha kkok yaksokhalge nege I promise yeah Dareun eotteon malboda Na niga joha niga joha gobaekhae Meon miraeeseo hemaeindamyeon Naneun sigan sogeul chowolhago sipeo Biccnaneun jeo byeoldeulcheoreom Heuteureojin chawoneul neomeo Neowa nan i gil kkeute Bimilseureon bal gireul ttaraseo Banjjagineun geoul soge uriga boyeo Kkumman gateun i darireul geonneo Jageun muneul yeolgo nan dallyeogalge Baramgyeore tteoreojineun Jageun kkoccipeul bomyeonseo Gamchwodun gieokdeuri hana dulssik moyeo Neol chajagago isseo Give me Love Bimilseureon bal gireul ttaraseo Banjjagineun geoul soge uriga boyeo Kkumman gateun i darireul geonneo Jageun muneul yeolgo nan dallyeogalge I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Hey Uri durui maeum soge ongiga neukkyeojyeo I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Gateun sigan soge yeongwonhi hamkkehae |-| English= Give me love You, I’ll show you a new me, don’t hide Touch, I’m falling into this feeling of walking on a cloud Under the moonlight That shines on me halfway Want you tell me yeah Rather than any other words I’ll tell you that I like you If you’re wandering somewhere in the future I want to transcend time Like those twinkling stars I wanna cross the scattered dimensions With you at the end of this road Following the secret road I see us in the shining mirror I’m crossing this bridge like a dream I’ll open the small door and run to you I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Hey We feel a warmth in our hearts I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Let’s be together forever in the same time Stop, don’t hesitate on where to go I’m by your side, I’ll promise you I promise yeah Rather than any other words I’ll tell you that I like you If you’re wandering somewhere in the future I want to transcend time Like those twinkling stars I wanna cross the scattered dimensions With you at the end of this road Following the secret road I see us in the shining mirror I’m crossing this bridge like a dream I’ll open the small door and run to you As I look at the small flowers That fall with the wind I gather up the hidden memories, one by one I’m looking for you Give me love Following the secret road I see us in the shining mirror I’m crossing this bridge like a dream I’ll open the small door and run to you I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Hey We feel a warmth in our hearts I’ll give you love I’ll give you love I’ll give you love Let’s be together forever in the same time Category:To. Day Category:Fromis 9 Category:Discography Category:Discography Category:2018 Releases Category:To. Day